


Assassin for Hire

by FairyofWinter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Assassin for hire, Assassins & Hitmen, But No One is Sad, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trained to Kill, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyofWinter/pseuds/FairyofWinter
Summary: An empty train and a little girl with $1.95. The tags are pretty self-explained. Writing prompt, and I'm not very good at writing but trying to get better.





	Assassin for Hire

You are an assassin. A little girl has just come up to you, handed you all her pocket money and asked you to kill her abusive relative.  
A little girl is sitting on a train next to a man in black. “What do you do mister?” the man looks down at her taking off his sunglasses with a faint smile, he says, “I make bad people go away”

The train was empty, it was late at night well past sunset, and long past the time the small little girl should have been asleep, and not in this part of the city. She was tiny, could be no older then four, messy knotted dirty blonde hair. You weren’t sure if it was its natural color or if it just need to be washed, or a combo. She had striking blue eyes, but they were dull, not something you would expect on a small child. Her clothes hid her body size they were at least 2 sizes big. Dirt on her small hands and dusted her face. She looks around the empty train car and then sits next to you. She pushes herself all the way back so her feet hang over the seat and kicks her tiny legs and feet back and forth. It was quiet for maybe five minutes before she turns to face you.  
“What do you do mister?” a tiny light fairy like voices asked you. Your surprised, she should know better then to talk to strangers, you are an impressive 6’4” man in a black suit with sunglasses on even though its night. But you lean down towards her and smile, “I make bad people go away for money.” You tell her simplifying your job, and not lying, you do make people go away for a living, you just make it more permenent then most people agree with. You just finished killing a man for his wife, he was cheating on her and she didn’t take kindly to him stealing from her and spending her money on his side piece.  
You are even more surprised when the little girl grabs something out of her pocket and holds up a crinkled dollar and a handful of loose change. “Can you make my parents go away then?” You blink at the little girl and the longer you stare the more deflated she gets. “Oh” she answered putting the money away, “they got the other people in troubled when they tried to help to, so I understand.” It all clicked in with that.  
Smiling back to her, “What is your name little one? Mine is John.” He says softly. And she looks at him surprised.  
“Anabella after my Grandma.” The newly named Anabella smiled at John.  
“Anabella is a very pretty name.” he told her  
“Mother says it an old hags name, no one ever said it was pretty before.” She tells him with no emotion in her voice.  
And John frowns “Well I think she’s wrong, how old are you Ana?”  
She blinks a few times at the shorten name, even mouthed it out to see if she liked it before smiling, “I am six!” she even holds six fingers up to show him. That worries him even more.  
“Why do you think your parents should go away?” he asked her as softly as he could.  
“They aren’t very nice.” She answered looking at the floor of the train.  
“What do you mean?”  
Instead of answering him she rolls up her large sleeve and he sees dark purple bruises that over lay lighting yellow ones, her arm is covered, no pale untouched skin, past her wrist.  
“I think I will help you Ana.” John smiles to her as her face lights up and he pats her head. She agrees to take him home and he grabs his back as they get off the train and he follows her as through the street. She even agrees that once he done she will come with him. Once they made it to the run down house, he asked her to wait for him at the mailbox and if she had anything she wanted from the house. She starts to cry and he found out that after her grandmother past, the only kind person it seemed in Ana’s life, her mother burn all the things she ever got from the elder women and anything that had a trace of her was either sold or burn.  
John walked into the house with the key Ana gave him, not bothering to hid his presents. A shout called from the living room where the tv blasted. “Final brat, I want a beer.” Called a male voice. “And don’t make a mess or any noise” a female called after. John did not feel bad for what he was about to do at all. First He walked into the kitchen and lightly put bag on the table and pulled out a wire with two handles on it. Original this piece was used to cut clay in a pottery workshop, it came in handy. He then made his way into the living room without making a noise he strangled the father first. His wife didn’t even notice that was till the wire was around her neck and he whispered into her ear like he did to the man, “This is for Anabella.” She died no fanfare. Now was the part to cover it all up and make sure no one looked for the little girl. He placed both bodies next to the stove and this set up the gas line to explode, it would be very mess, with a very hot fire. Coving up everything. The Father and Mother were set at the table and it was set for three to make it seem like they were all sitting there. But a door near the center of the blast was left open. To investigators it would look like little Anabella was at the center of the blast and their was nothing left to find. He then grabbed his bag and left, when he made it to Ana at the mailbox he smiled and held his hand out to her “They won’t bother you again.”  
If he only took jobs that had abused kids, or kids being trafficked for a few years no one knew why. No one knew the most sought after assassin in world had adopted a little girl who now went by Ana. No one ever find out, not even when she later followed her father’s footsteps and took out all the scum of the world, for a price of course. Even she paid her father $1.95 to take out her parents.


End file.
